legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Prison/Transcript
Episode 10: The Prison (Mustang wakes up strapped to a chair. Mich is sitting across from him. Hargrove arrives.) Hargrove: Well well well. What do we have here? Two Soldiers that serve Equestria "well". We're just missing our esteemed princess. (To Mich) Where's Twilight? Mich: You know I'm not telling you a damn thing! Hargrove: You're not? Well, this should help you change your mind. (Orders a Space Pirate to electrocute Mustang.) Mich: James! NO! Hargrove: Why did you even go to Equestria?! I TOLD YOU... TO STAY AWAY FROM THERE!!!!! Mich: The Nightmare Forces had to be stop. I later find out that you wanted to profit off their magic should Equestria no longer exist! Hargrove: Yes. You deliberately disobeyed the Oversight Subcommittee out of the goodness of your own heart. But look where it's gotten you. Mich: I disobeyed the Subcommittee because I knew something was up! I thought you were a true polite man! But you are a fucking wretch! (Mich is shot in the shoulder and Mustang is tortured until he passed out. Mich was knocked out.) Hargrove: Your defiance has all lead to this. None of you should ever forget that. (leaves) (Mustang is in a cell and hears someone in a Russian accent speaking to him.) ???: Mustang, Mustang? They say this is your name. You know something about Twilight. I hear them talking. About you. About Twilight. They say you know something. Hey, Captain, wake up. You're an American, remember. You think your country will come for you? No, you will rot here. Take it from me. (The individual is named Dimitri "Dima" Mayakovsky. A former Russian GRU agent. He turns around holding a shank in his hand.) Mustang: Dima? Dima: You have no reason to trust me, but there are limits to what one man can do alone. (Hands Mustang the shank. Mustang takes it.) A chain is only as strong as its weakest link. (Rips a piece of pipe from the wall.) I see you are strong and have necessary skills to get us out of this shit place. So I trust you. Do you understand? Mustang: Yes. Dima: Unless the stink down here is what you like to breathe the last few hours of your life. When you have survived a nuclear explosion, like I have. (Smashes the pipe into the wall, cracking it.) Or you're fighting for freedom, like you say you are. (Makes a hole in the wall.) You're not going to wait to die in prison. (completes his hole.) What's behind this wall, huh? More prison, or freedom? Come on, aren't you curious? Follow me. (from behind the wall) Ungh. Shit! Mustang: Well, here goes nothing. (Climbs out the wall.) Dima: Watch where you're putting your hands. Climb. Come on! To the side, you need to jump. (Climbs onto the pipes.) Come on, Marine. Get up on the pipes. Jump. (Mustang jumps onto the pipes, but starts slipping. He regains grip and climbs onto the pipes.) Dima: Come on. We have to move now. (Mustang catches up with Dima.) Dima: Good. We stick together - we survive. Mustang: Amen to that. (The two keep going. Mustang drops down onto a Space Pirate and kills him. Dima takes his gun.) Mustang: The central control tower. Dima: We can override the door locks. Cause some trouble for the guards. Mustang: You stay and cover me. I'll go override the controls. Dima: Stay out of the Search Lights. (Mustang avoids the lights. Makes it to the tower, takes out the guards and overrides the controls.) Dima: You've done it! That will keep them busy. Let's keep going. There's someone in this prison that you know. Mustang: You'll find out soon enough. (Mich takes out a guard from outside his cell and reconnects with Mustang.) Mich: HEY! Mustang: You're alive! Mich: Yeah. Here! I got our stuff back! (Mustang and Mich armor up and reconnect with command.) Mich: Dima! Here! (gave Dima a MA5D ICWS) Let's go! Dima: You lead! Mich: Epsilon! Church! Are you there? Epsilon: You're alive! Mich: All accounted for plus an old friend! We need to find another prisoner in here! They say we knew someone in here! (An explosion is heard. Friendly forces have arrived along with Agents Carolina, California, and Washington.) California: You guys miss us? Mich: Big time! (The team arrives at the target wall.) Epsilon: Behind that wall should be the guy we're looking for! (The wall is breached. Two individuals are fighting with the prisoner putting the Space Pirate in a choke hold with a chain. The prisoner punches Mich to the ground. The prisoner points his AK to Mich. The prisoner is revealed to be Captain Price.) Mustang: Drop it! Price: Mustang? Mustang: Price? (Gives him his M1911) This belongs to you, Sir. California: Good to have you back, Price. (More explosions are heard.) Wash: Let's go. NOW! FLEETCOM: Team 16, they've began bombardment early! Get the hell outta there!! (Rocks fell on Mich. Mich survives as Dima and Price remove the rocks as Mich gets up.) Dima: Hurry we don't have much time! (Carolina launches a flare and a rope drops.) Carolina: Hook up! (The rope starts lifting off the ground.) Wash: HOLD ON! (All of the team is accounted for. They leave the prison and return to Los Santos.) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 5 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 5 Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline